


An Interesting Series of Events

by GamzeeMakera



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamzeeMakera/pseuds/GamzeeMakera
Summary: In a world of amazing powers and people, a single person might not seem like much. But that's all it takes for an adventure. A single person. Two makes it twice as much fun.I don't own Naruto; I only own my OCs. Enjoy~!





	1. AISOE: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

**Description  
** Name- Tonra Hintari  
Age- 13  
Birthday- January 12  
Hair- Short, straight, black  
Eye- Blue  
Skin- Slightly tan  
Height- 165.1 cm  
Genjutsu- Moderate  
Ninjutsu- Strong (Lightning and Earth chakra types)  
Taijutsu- Poor  
Kekkei Genkai- Teishigan (Dojutsu)  
Outfit- Black pants that stop halfway between ankle and knee; black shirt with short sleeves; maroon trench coat that reaches ankles; black ninja sandals; kunai holster on left leg; sai sheathed on both hips; strip of cloth covering right eye

**~~~3rd POV~~~**

A lone figure strolls down the well-trodden road, enjoying the blissful silence of her travel. The day is like any other, meaning boring and uneventful so far. The figure- a girl -is wearing a maroon trench coat over a black outfit, hiding any possible hidden weapons. A ragged and dirty strip of cloth is tied over her right eye.

Still, the world keeps spinning, and the figure keeps to the shadowed side of the road.

Suddenly, the girl stops, glaring at a seemingly innocent puddle in the middle of the path. On a cloudless day. When it hasn’t rained in weeks.

Brushing off the idiotic actions of the puddle ninjas, she continues on until she sees a group of people up ahead. Immediately, the girl attempts to make herself seems insignificant whilst examining the group of people. The group is comprised of a completely pink girl, an emo looking boy, another boy in a bright orange jumpsuit, a man with gray, gravity-defying hair, and a slightly drunken old guy. The lone traveler twitches when she notices the Leaf headbands on the kids, thinking how un-ninja like most of them are.

The traveler passes the group without any problems, offhandedly wondering if they’re the ones the idiotic puddle ninja are waiting for. Exactly fifteen steps later, a scream tears through the air and fighting behind her confirms it. Heaving a sigh, the lone girl whips around and crouches down, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The puddle ninjas charge at jumpsuit boy, but are blocked by the emo boy. The emo boy repels the puddle ninja, causing them to stumble backwards. The lone girl narrows her eyes and quickly weaves a few hand signs, mumbling, “Earth Style: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoots.” Four thin stone spears erupt from the ground, meeting in the center... which happen to be the stomach of one the puddle ninja. The other puddle ninja freezes when he sees his accomplice incapacitated in a gruesome fashion. The girl pushes herself to her feet, spinning around on the balls of her heels and continuing on her way as if nothing had happened. _‘Now those kids will have a fighting chance_ ,’ she concludes. ‘ _And if they can’t survive_ **_one_ ** _puddle ninja, then they didn't deserve to become shinobi in the first place. I wonder where that gray-haired ninja went...’_

Uncaring of the conclusion of the skirmish, the girl swiftly speeds away. Her footsteps are silent as she puts more distance between herself and the skirmish.

Soon the tall green gates of the Leaf Village come into her view. The girl walks closer, only to hear two or so people bickering childishly back and forth. “Hello?” She calls skeptically. The bickering continues, so she calls out again, louder this time. Still no reply so she picks up a small rock, weighs it, and tosses it lightly in hand before launching it in the general direction of the argument.

“OW. THAT’S A CHEAP TRICK KOTETSU!!!!”

“ _I_ didn’t do it.”

“THEN WHO DID????”

At this point, two people appear, one with a bandanna and a large bump on the back of his head and the other with extremely spiky hair. Both are wearing Chunin vests, making the girl a bit doubtful of their actual abilities given their just child-like actions.

Interrupting Bandanna Man as he opens his mouth to speak, she demands, “Take me to the Hokage. I need to talk to him.” The two ‘adults’ whisper between themselves before it turns into a whisper-argument and then Spiky abruptly straightens.

“I’ll take you to our Hokage, but first state your name, village, and business in Konoha.”

Her eye twitching, she answers each question curtly, the girl’s currently short patience running out. “My name is Hintari Tonra, I come from Gomakashi, and I’m here to speak with the Hokage.” The two go back to whispering and Tonra fingers her weapons pouch irritably, wishing to stab them but knowing it wouldn’t make a good first impression in the Leaf Village.

Finally Spikey straightens and motions for the short tempered girl to follow him. While walking through the village, Spikey tosses commentary around and Tonra expertly ignores him. At one point, they pass a barbeque place with three kids and an adult eating by the window. Tonra visibly cringes when she sees one of the kids literally _inhaling_ his food.

Soon enough, the Hokage’s building comes into view, Tonra passively taking in the view of the imposing, cake-shaped structure. Spikey leads her inside, the two going up several flights of stairs and down multiple corridors. Eventually the duo comes to a stop in front of a door flanked by a pair of ANBU. Spikey gestures toward the door, taking a step back.

Raising an eyebrow, Tonra knocks on the door, wondering if the Hokage would even listen to her, a thirteen-year-old girl from a totally different village. “Come in,” rumbles a deep, gravelly voice after a moment. Soundlessly, Tonra swings open the door, examining the room and its contents.

A desk piled high with numerous stacks of paper is situated opposite the door, an old man wearing a large red hat sitting at it with a large window taking up most of the wall behind him. The other walls are mostly bare, save for a few odds and ends and bookshelves. Four people stand in front of the desk, three of them are kids her age and the other is a woman in her twenties to thirties. Two of the kids are boys, one with wild brown hair and a small dog on his head, the other wearing a white trench coat covering the bottom of his face and round black glasses obscuring his eyes. The third kid is a girl wearing a tan jacket and blue pants. Tonra catches a glimpse of the girl’s completely white eyes, familiarity flickering in her at the sight of them.

“Dismissed,” rumbles the old man behind the desk, causing the other four people to make their way out of the office. Tonra moves smoothly out of the way, not wanting to get dozed over by the energetic dog boy. The Hokage motions for Tonra to come in, to which she closes the door behind her and stands in front of him. “Who are you and what is your business in my village?” The Hokage asks, his tone firm yet understanding.

The ravenette hesitates for a second before gathering her composure. “My name is Hintari Tonra and I’ve come from Gomakashi to make a request.” At this point, she pauses again, butterflies flocking around in her stomach. “My village is not a Hidden Village, so its citizens travel to other villages to become ninjas. That is why I am here, to ask for your permission to become a Konoha ninja. If you agree, I pledge to put the Leaf Village’s safety above my own and my previous village.”

The Hokage seems to think on this, puffing absentmindedly on his pipe for a minute. Meanwhile, Tonra barely manages to keep from squirming under the Hokage’s gaze. “Alright,” the Hokage says, “but you will have to pass a couple tests given that this year’s genin have already graduated. Just so we know that you are ninja material.” Tonra’s stomach flutters in relief, though she keeps a stoic expression.

“Yes, Lord Hokage?” A newcomer’s voice calls. The to-be ninja turns in confusion to see a man sporting a scar across his nose and hair in a spiky ponytail materialize behind her.

“Ah, Iruka, perfect timing. Take this girl to the Academy,” the Hokage informs Scar Guy. The Hokage hands the scarred-nose ninja a thin stack of papers. “Choose an empty room and have her complete this. Then after, give her the physical assessment.” Tonra raises an eyebrow as she sees Scar Guy’s chunin vest. _‘I wonder how many chunin are in this village, and if they’ll be as useless as those gate guards_ . _’_

“Yes, Lord Hokage,” Scar Guy bows. “Follow me.”

**~~~Tonra’s POV~~~**

I narrow my eyes at the sheets of paper in front of me. “Alright, this is the first test: the written test. Once you are finished, I’ll escort you to the next one.” Irukaka or whatever his name is informs me. Placing the pencil between my teeth, I take a look at the first question, _How many parts to chakra are there?_

_‘This’ll be a piece of cake’_ , I smirk.

Question two is _Why must shinobi kill their emotions?_ or something along the lines of that. Really, the whole thing is Academy grade stuff that I whip through like a fire in a drought. In less than half an hour, I am giving Iriwaka his test back, my face expressionless. “Done already?” He asks, eyes scanning the paper.

“Yeah, so onto the next aptitude test?” I inquire, ready to get this whole shenanigan done and over with. Inuka nods and stands before making his way over to the door. I follow, but take a last look at the room before leaving. I shudder at the thought of having to attend an academy for multiple years while my eyes skim over the rows upon rows of desks.

“Are you coming?” Iruma calls, slight irritation tainting his voice. Swallowing my marginal embarrassment, I run after him, knowing I’ll get lost in this huge building without a guide. The two of us swiftly move down the corridors, not breaking stride at the stairs.

I go to ask when we’ll be there when Irimama opens a pair of double doors leading outside. Two people lean against the tree across the clearing from the building, their eyes flicking up at us when we make our appearance. The boy on the right has black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, eyes half closed as if he was about to fall asleep. The boy on the left is Dog Boy from earlier, his puppy still situated on his head. I give Iruwa a questioning look and he clears his throat.

“You two are here on my request to help judge this girl’s aptitude as a ninja. Tonra, these are Shikamaru and Kiba, and you’ll be fighting them as the next test,” Iru-what’s-his-name informs me. “To judge your basic knowledge of being a ninja, I gave you a written test. To judge your fighting skills I’m having you compete in an actual fight. Whoever draws first blood wins the match. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu are all allowed.”

“Sounds like a drag, Iruka,” the boy, whose name I think is Shikara, moans. Iruka’s ( _‘yeah, I think I got his name now!’_ ) eye twitches but ignores the raven haired male. Kiba smirks, probably thinking that he’s going to crush me or something similar to that. _‘As if I’d ever let_ **_that_ ** _happen,’_ I think darkly. _‘I’d never let anyone disgrace my family name like that.’_

“Okay Shikamaru, you’ll fight first.” Iruka steps back as us competitors meet at the middle of the clearing.

Shikamaru looks like he really wants to be anywhere but here. _‘At least it was optional for him.’_ With a quick glance, I can easily tell that his strong point is _not_ physical strength. Most people become ninjas with either their brains or bodies, so he must be a strategic one. _‘It’d be nice to have a strategic fight, but I can already tell that he’s not even going to try.’_

“Aaaand… start!” Iruka yells, causing both of us to jump back, slipping into our fighting stances. _‘Since he won’t try, I won’t make a big show…. just a little something to trip him. Like an earth clone...’_ I weave a few hand signs and my opponent tenses, though he appears to relax when nothing _seems_ to happen. _‘He’ll think that I’m trying to fake him out and won’t take it into consideration.’_

Shikaraka flings a few kunai at me, to which I whip out my sai and deflect them. _‘Prediction: correct.’_ I run at him and make a few rapid jabs. He blocks with another kunai and I knee him in the chest, making Shikamaru stumble backwards. My earth clone’s hand rises out of the ground and grabs his ankle, causing Shikamaru to fall. I fling a shuriken at his cheek, skimming it just enough to draw forth the crimson fluid that runs throughout human bodies.

Turning to Iruka, I announce shortly, “I win.” Holding out a hand, I pull Shakira to his feet and turn to face my next opponent. Kiba’s giving me a cocky smirk, thinking that even though Shikaka was too lazy to try and actually beat me, I would easily be crushed under the hands of someone who tries. Well…. physically, I could do _a lot_ better, but he still has no idea what jutsu I have up my sleeve. Which I should probably add are quite a few, given how I have three chakra natures.

Kiba swaggers to the middle of the clearing, while I simply stalk over stoically. From the background, I hear Iruka call “start” and we begin. I leap backwards and unsheathe my sai. I see Kiba make a few hand signs before he calls out, “Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!”

Though maintaining my neutral expression, I cannot prevent my eyebrow from climbing my forehead as Kiba’s fingernails elongate into claws. His eyes dilate like an animal’s too. The brunette shoots toward me; much faster than I had expected. _‘He’s faster than I thought he would be…’_ My trail of thought breaks off as Kiba swipes at me.

I duck and swing my foot out. Kiba jumps and I lash out at his chest, tearing the shirt but missing his skin. “Hey!” Dog Boy barks. “Don’t ruin my clothes!”

“Should’ve moved faster,” I taunt evenly. Suddenly, I freeze, seeing that Kiba’s puppy was no longer on his head. _'Crap, where's the puppy?!'_ Something lightweight but sturdy collides into my side, causing me to stumble a bit.

“Nice job Akamaru,” Kiba cheers, leaping to his feet. Akakaka growls lowly from his position near my feet. _‘Now.’_ I tell my earth clone. Its hands rise out of the ground and grab Akararu’s hind legs before emerging fully. Akuta whines pitifully as his world flips upside down, stuck in the clutches of my earth clone.

“Akamaru!” My opponent cries before directing his new found anger towards me. “Give Akamaru back.” With a nod of my head, my clone leaps onto a branch in the tree, successfully keeping the white puppy away from his master.

Brandishing my sai, I turn back to Kiba. “Two-on-one isn’t all that fair. How ‘bout we fight a fair one-on-one and you get that mutt of yours back?” The brunette growls and charges at me, his All Fours Jutsu still in effect. I slide past him and swipe my small blades at him, but Kiba manages to catch them, his strength easily overpowering mine. He presses back, so I release my sai and backflip away from him. “You’re strong, I’ll give you that.”

Kiba smirks and charges at me again, wildly flinging his elongated nails in hope of drawing blood. I bob and weave around each hit, but am unable to get one of my own in. Narrowing my eyes, I pull out a couple smoke bombs and throw them at Kiba’s chest, the smoke putting a pause in the onslaught. “Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu,” I mutter quietly while weaving the hand signs.

Another earth-based clone appears next to me and nods, understanding my plan. I pull my trench coat off and give it to the clone, completing the disguise. Kiba stumbles out of the smoke cloud after I dive underground, using the Headhunter Jutsu. My clone catches the brunette by surprise in a headlock, holding him still for me. I tunnel over to Kiba and catch his ankle, pulling him down to where only his head is above ground before popping back up to the surface.

Picking up my abandoned sai, I casually stroll over before crouching down to scratch Kiba’s cheek. Blood wells out of the cut and I turn to Iruka, who has backed up to the Academy’s walls by this point. “I win again.”

“Let me out!” Kiba shouts indignantly, angry at the fact that I bested both Shikamaru and him. Oh yeah, and the fact that I captured his ninken with ease. _‘Totally forgot about the puppy.’_ I call my first clone down, and she sets Akamaru down gently next to Kiba’s head before disappearing alongside my second clone. I sheath my sai, put my maroon trench coat back on, and crouch in front of the trapped shinobi. In the back of my head, I note that Iruka has vanished.

“Hhmmm,” I start, tapping my chin thoughtfully. “Should I let you out? You didn’t play fair at first…. but you did give me a good fight.” I stay silent for a moment to psyche Kiba out.

He struggles before shouting, “You have to let me out!!! I can’t stay here forever!” I stare soberly at his face, trying to think of a way to get something out of him.

‘ _Some food sounds good right about now.’_ “Show me around Konoha and buy me food and I’ll let you out,” I bargain.

Akamaru whines and paws the ground around his master’s head. “Blackmail,” the brunette grumbles under his breath. I repeatedly poke his forehead, making it ever clearer that I’m not the one buried up to my head. “Alright! Fine! Just get me out already!” Kiba hollers, still struggling. Trying to give what would be called a “friendly smile”, I grab both sides of his head and _pull_. Even with my mediocre strength, I effortlessly pull the poor boy up and out of the dirt.

“Now to live up to your promise,” I demand, trying to at least not sound bossy. The young male looks disgruntled, so I pick up Akamaru and place him on Kiba’s head. “Lead the way.” We walk towards the market section of the Hidden Village, the scent of a fresh and diverse variety of food already reaching my nostrils.

**~~~Hokage’s POV~~~**

“Impressive skills,” I grumble to myself. “She’s talented... just like our current genin.” Iruka stands in front of me, having just given a report over the written portion of the girl’s test. I watch the crystal ball in front of me as the Hintari girl pulls Kiba Inuzuka out of the ground with an awkward smile.

“I must say, Lord Third, she seemed a bit ruthless while fighting,” Iruka comments. I smoke my pipe thoughtfully, considering her overall skills.

I flick my eyes up at the chunin before me. “And you said her test scores were as high as the Uchiha’s?” I ask, finding it a bit hard to believe. No other genin had scores as high as his during their entire time at the Academy.

“Yes Lord Hokage,” Iruka confirms. I puff my pipe slowly, knowing that my response would be a first.

“We will let Tonra Hintari become a genin, but a couple ANBU will watch her. She could potentially become an important asset to the Leaf Village, given her family line.” Iruka nods at my decision, knowing that it was rare for someone to become a genin after the official graduation and team placement.

“Now go bring the girl here please,” I tell Iruka. “She still doesn’t have a place to stay yet.” The scar-nosed ninja nods before disappearing, ready to complete my task for him.

**~~~3rd POV~~~**

Tonra walks behind Kiba, popping the last of her dango into her mouth and analyzing the layout of the streets and shops as he begrudgingly shows the reserved girl the village. “And that’s the ramen shop, Ichiraku.” Kiba grumbles, still not happy about losing the fight. In a cloud of smoke, Iruka appears in front of the duo.

“Tonra, Lord Hokage has made his decision so I’ll be taking you to him. Kiba, you can go home now,” the chunin says cheerfully. Kiba sighs with relief, the awkward atmosphere that had been so hard to handle now gone.

“Thank you Kiba. You fought well and made an interesting fight,” Tonra bows blankly, feeling the need to be polite. Iruka, silent though confused, leads the soon-to-be kunoichi to the Hokage Tower. _‘She sure is a strange one…’_

Silence reigns between the two, but the atmosphere is _not_ a pleasant one. Iruka, though normally talkative, finds the girl to be quite different than the other genin. And not different in a good way. Tonra just doesn’t find talking to be interesting, so avoids attempting to start a conversation. The Hokage Tower comes into view, Iruka mentally sighing in relief, suddenly understanding Kiba’s pain.

‘ _I wonder which team Lord Hokage will place this…_ **_unique_ ** _girl on,’_ Iruka thinks. _‘I feel bad for whichever jonin has to deal with this enigma.’_ The chunin sweatdrops at the thought, suddenly glad that he doesn’t have a team of genin.

Tonra’s stomach begins to feel weird, as if butterflies are flying around in it. _‘I wonder what the Hokage’s decision is. Man, if I’m prevented from becoming a genin just because I seriously suck at taijutsu… my dead parents would turn in their nonexistent graves!’_ Still silent, the two enter the tower, one dreading to know the Hokage’s decision, the other hoping to get back to being just a normal teacher.

**~~~Tonra’s POV~~~**

I stand before the Hokage’s door. _‘What will I do if he rejects me? I hear that business people get a lot of money….’_ My thoughts are interrupted by Iruka nudging me. “Come on. We don’t want to keep Lord Hokage waiting.” I deadpan at this, seeing how the old man seems to have all the time in the world.

Shrugging it off, I push open the doors. Unlike last time, only the old man who holds a tremendous amount of authority waits in the room. “Please, sit down,” the Hokage commands kindly. Hesitantly, I walk over to the simple chair situated in front of his desk and do as he said. No words are spoken but the Hokage throws Iruka a look, followed by my proctor leaving. Now it is just an ancient stranger and myself in the room. _‘Great! At least the old man’s kind enough to embarrass me without an audience.’_

“Now, first let us cover the written portion first,” the Hokage rumbles. “Over all, you did as well as our graduating class’s top student.” At hearing this, the butterflies start fluttering in my stomach again. “Personally I’m impressed that such a young girl completed the whole thing flawlessly, but times change.”

Pride swells in me at the compliment. Usually I do not care what people think of me, but there are a few exceptions for the powerful and impressive. Most people like him don’t just hand out compliments like that lightly.

The Hokage flicks his gaze over a paper in front of him, thoughtfully puffing his pipe. “Watching your fighting part of the assessment was even more intriguing,” he continues. “In the first fight, you knew your opponent wouldn’t try that hard despite never having met him and ended the fight quickly. The second fight though was more interesting.” The butterflies are still making a tornado in my gut.

“I apologize for pathetic taijutsu abilities,” I interrupt before he goes into any details. The Hokage chuckles, confusing me.

“No need to apologize. When you saw that you couldn’t use your brawn to take out your opponent, you used your head,” the Kage elaborates. Keeping my stone face becomes harder given that all the old man is doing is confusing me. “You saw that Kiba was stronger than you so you used strategy to beat him. The purpose of training is to get stronger, so that is what first the Academy and then the teams with jonin leaders is for.”

I nod, just beginning to understand. “All in all, this means that you will meet your new team and start training with them tomorrow,” the old man says calmly. My eyes nearly bug out of my head. _‘He doesn’t even care that I can’t fight hand-to-hand! He just skipped that and looked at the rest!’_

“Here,” the Leaf Village’s leader tosses me a key. “It’s the key to your new apartment. I doubt that a child such as yourself has enough money to get a house so the first payment will be payed for you. After that, the money you earn from missions should be enough.”

I sit there, shell-shocked that a person could not only be so nice and positive, but trusting and giving as well. Though given my limited social experience with others, I shouldn’t be _too_ surprised. “Thank you _very_ much, Lord Hokage,” I immediately stand and bow. “This… this is so wonderful of you. I will try my best to make you proud.”

I am not a super emotional person, I do know where credit is due and when to give it; such as now. “I am so happy you trust me enough to make me a ninja.”

He just chuckles and waves a hand dismissively. “You better hurry home. Your new team will be waiting for you on Training Ground 8 at sunrise.” I nod and turn to leave to leave when the Hokage calls for me to wait. “Don’t forget this.” He throws a strip of dark blue cloth at me and I catch it with ease. Upon closer inspection, I see that it is a headband similar to the one Iruka and those gate chunin were wearing. “It is the symbol of this village. Wear it with pride.”

Bowing once more, I leave the room to find somebody who would know where the heck my apartment is.

_‘I wonder who my teammates will be.’_


	2. AISOE: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**~~~Tonra’s POV~~~**

My alarm clock beeps profusely, waking me up instantly. I slam the  _ OFF _ button immediately, slightly irritated to being woken up so early when I realize why I had set the darn thing in the first place.  _ ‘Crap,’ _ I think, looking out the window.  _ ‘Sunrise isn’t too far. An hour at most.’ _

As fast as possible, I throw on my black pants and shirt, slip on my trench coat, fit my kunai holster on my left thigh, sheath my sai, and pull on my ninja sandals. Out my window, the sky is a slightly lighter shade than pre-dawn blue.  _ ‘Need to hurry.’ _

Double checking my weapons pouch, I nod and speed out of my room and towards the front door before sliding to a stop.  _ ‘Can’t forget my headband now can I?’ _ Successfully resisting the urge to facepalm, I rush back into my bedroom and grab the headband from my nightstand.

I tie it over my right eye in place of the cloth that’s usually there before barreling out of the door. “Now to find Training Ground 8,” I mutter to myself. “Well that’s just  _ great! _ I don’t even know where the freaking training grounds are in the first place!” Irritated, I scan the street in front of me for people I can ask directions from. Did I mention that there is nobody out here whatsoever? No? Whatever.

**~~~**

“Ugh!” I groan, fed up with not being able to find the training grounds or at least people to get directions from. “You’d figure that in a village this big, there’d be at  _ least _ a few people up before the sun but obviously not.” I freeze when the sound of footsteps echoes nearby.

Cautiously, I turn the corner to see a girl close to my age with purple hair and a white jacket on over blue pants.  _ ‘Have I seen her before? Probably yesterday when that one boy was showing me around.’  _ “Hey.” I call out. The girl stops and turns towards me. “Do you happen to know where Training Ground 8 is? I need to go there.”

Softly, she nods and says, “Y-yes. I w-was just heading there.” I walk over to her and notice that the quiet girl had left a compound.  _ ‘I wonder what clan she’s from.’ _

We stroll down seemingly random streets for a while before the houses stop and trees start. With a silent sigh, I decide to try to attempt being  _ “friendly” _ . I start hesitantly, not used to being the one to start conversations. “My name is Tonra. What is yours?”

“H-Hinata,” the purple-haired girl stutters. “Hyūga Hinata.” I stay silent for a moment, listening to the crickets chirping.  _ ‘Hyūga shinobi are pretty good from what I’ve heard.’ _

“Do you like being a ninja?” I ask. Hinata gives a shy smile and nods. “Cool.” Unable to think of anything else to ask, I let the short conversation die.  _ ‘Welp, short, but could have been a lot worse. Still awkward though.’ _

A few minutes later, the trees open into a medium-sized clearing.  _ ‘Good, I’m not late,’ _ I mentally sigh in relief after checking that the sun is just beginning to rise. Leaning on a rock near the edge of the clearing to my left is a couple boys. Standing close to them is a woman with black hair in her mid- to late-twenties. I perform a double take, my eyes skipping back to the boy with a ninken. ‘ _ Wait, is that boy… crap. I forgot his name.’ _

The wild brunette jumps to his feet. “What are  _ you _ doing here? Our new teammate is supposed to be here,” he yells quite loudly. Glancing casually around, I take a closer look at the other two people.

The other boy is wearing a white jacket that covers the bottom half of his face and totally black glasses that obscure his eyes.  _ ‘I wonder if he’s secretly blind, because only blind people wear glasses like that.’ _ My thoughts wander before I manage reign them in.

Turning to examine the woman, I continue to ignore Dog Boy’s ranting. She has slightly unruly black hair and red eyes, wearing a white, bandage-like outfit with one red sleeve on her right arm.  _ ‘The sensei? Probably. She definitely looks like jonin material.’ _

I finally drag my gaze back over to the indignant male. “Still upset about me kicking your ass yesterday? Don’t worry, I can do it again today if you want.” Turning to who I assume is the sensei of this team, I switch to formal mode and introduce myself. “My name is Hintari Tonra, I was promoted to genin yesterday and have been placed on this team of genin. I came from Gomakashi to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.”

The woman laughs, as if finding my formality unnecessary. “Well, I am Yūhi Kurenai and these are my students, some of which you’ve already met: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata, and Aburame Shino,” she points to each in turn. A bark sounds from next to Kiba and my gaze is drawn to it. A white puppy indignantly yips, as if annoyed about being forgotten.  _ ‘Do I know that dog from somewhere?’ _ “Oh, and that is Akamaru, Kiba’s dog,” Kureki adds, causing the miniature dog to grow an irk mark.  _ ‘Oh yeah! Kiba’s mutt!’ _

“Pleased to meet you all,” I say with a bow. Off to the side, Kiba growls to himself and Akamaru sits in what appears to be an emo corner. “Hey, since we’re already on a training ground, shouldn’t we spar?”

Kurenaka seems to think about it, though not for long. “Sure. Instead of missions, we can spar today,” Kurenou decides. Kiba cheers alongside Akumara (who came out of his emo corner surprisingly quickly), Hinata gives a small smile, and Shino doesn’t really do anything. “Tonra, you can go up against Hinata first, just so we can see what your skills are like.”

I nod and we take up fighting stances in the middle of the clearing. “Do you want use to use only taijutsu, or can we use other things?” I ask before Kureno has us start.

“Just taijutsu for now,” the ravenette calls. “Okay… go!” I leap backwards as Hinata activates something that causes the veins around her eyes to bulge. She lunges for me and I just barely duck under it. I go to trip her when she hits a point in my right shoulder, causing it to go numb.

“Damn,” I mutter under my breath and perform several one-handed backflips to create some distance between us. Almost timidly, Hinata runs at me, rapidly jabbing her hands at me. I block with my arm and swing my leg out, catching the shy girl in the side. Hinata slides back a few feet, seemingly out of breath.

“S-sorry,” she apologizes quietly before running at me again. I attempt to dodge, but my reaction time slows down every time the purple-haired girl hits one of my pressure points.

**~~~**

I stumble, having been hit yet  _ again _ for the whatever time in a row. By now, Hinata seems almost on the edge of her limit, having been kicking my butt for about ten minutes now. Off on the sidelines Kiba is laughing so hard, he’s in tears while Shino just sits there, silently observing our match. Kurenai has a worried look on her face, but does nothing.

Irritated, I push myself to my feet. Hinata reverts back to her normal fighting stance and I stretch my stiff arms out. “Y-you can always stop,” the Hyūga attempt to get me to quit. Vigorously, I shake my head, unwilling to give up.

Running at her, I slide on my side, simultaneously avoiding a hit from her and tripping the Hyūga girl at the same time. Hinata pulls herself to her feet the same time I do, my opponent striking out unsurely yet rapidly. Her barrage sends me flying backwards, landing (not) gracefully on my behind. I struggle to my feet, but fall to my knees seconds after, my everything aching and some parts numb-ish. Though my mental self is unwilling to give up, my body can’t do it any longer. “You win,” I relent, emotionless on the outside but inwardly angry at my pitiful taijutsu abilities. Breathlessly, Hinata leans over to supports herself on her knees.

“Well, now we know what you need to work on,” Kurenai announces, seeming slightly distracted. “Kiba, Shino, you two can have at it while the girls rest.” Energetically, Kiba jumps to his feet, Akamaru right behind him. He shouts unintelligible things excitedly, but nobody actually pays any attention to him.

“Good fight,” I compliment Hinata as we sit on the rock.

“T-thank you,” she says quietly, a small smile adorning her face. I nod and lay down on my side. “What are you doing?” Hinata asks, confused as to why I’m laying down on a rock.

Closing my eyes, I respond, “Napping.” With that conversation ended, I fall asleep, not that interested in the boys’ fighting skills.  _ ‘My team sure is a…  _ **_unique_ ** _ bunch. Hopefully they’ll let me have my naps.’ _

**~~~**

“Tonra.” Someone forcefully shakes my shoulder. “C’mon, get up.”

A softer voice pipes up. “Maybe you shouldn’t-” I cut off whoever is talking by throwing the person shaking me over my shoulder.

“Oof!” A masculine voice grunts. I crack open my eyes only to see a white puppy growling in front of my face. Behind the mutt is Kiba, lying on his back.  _ ‘So  _ **_he’s_ ** _ the idiot who woke me up…’ _

Sitting up, I hold the puppy (whose name I currently cannot remember) up in the air by a hind leg and narrow my eyes at him. “Maybe you should tell that stupid companion of yours to  _ not _ wake me up,” I suggest darkly as he whines pitifully. “If you had stopped him, I wouldn’t have flipped him over, you wouldn’t have had to jump to his defense, and you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Gently, I set the puppy on Kiba’s pained face. Then I turn to see Kurenai and Shino standing off to the side as if not wanting to get involved. “So what was Kiba’s purpose of waking me up?” I demand.  _ ‘I was hoping to get more sleep. Oh well.’ _ My gaze stays unfalteringly on Kurenai.

“Well, now that you’re awake, we can commence the next spar,” she elaborates. “You’ll be going up against Kiba.”  _ ‘Sweet, I can kick his butt again.’ _

“I’m not gonna lose this one!” Dog Boy boasts, a smirk on his face as he cracks his knuckles confidently. While still lying on his back I must add. It makes the brunette look very… stupid. Yes, that.

‘ _ He’s so cocky even though he got his butt handed to him by me….  _ **_yesterday_ ** _!’ _ I think to myself.

Suddenly on his feet again and Akamaru yipping in agreement alongside him, Kiba exclaims self-confidently, “You’re going down today! I only went easy on you ‘cause you’re a  _ girl _ .”

Turning back to my new sensei, I shortly snap, “I’m not sticking to plain taijutsu.” Kiba snorts at my statement, as if it won’t matter either way to his ‘future success’. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you have a handicap.”

Indignantly, Kiba flips to his feet and growls, “Akamaru is  _ not _ a handicap!”

I raise an eyebrow. “I wasn’t talking about the puppy.” All of a sudden, I feel like ticking Kiba off. “In fact, it’s cruel and a sign of bad friendship to automatically think that your  _ companion _ of all creatures would be a handicap,” I continue evenly. Kiba Anger Level: eh, about a red-with-anger face. “What I was talking about is you. You’re pretty cocky and what I’ve seen from you so far does  _ not _ lead me to think you are very smart..” By now, Kiba is practically glowing with fury.  _ ‘Well, that was easy. I never expected him to get riled up so easily.’ _

We move to the center of the clearing, my pace steady, Dog Boy’s trembling with anger. Akamaru stays right on Kiba’s heels the whole way. The three of us take up defensive positions, waiting for Kurenai’s call to start.  _ ‘Man, I’m still hurting from my fight against Hinata. Oh well.’ _ I roll my shoulders to work out the tension that built up in them from my uncomfortable sleeping position and then blink as my eyes shift.  _ ‘It always feels weird.’ _

“Start,” Kurenai says and all three of us leap backwards in unison.

“You’re goin’ down!” Kiba shouts, rapidly weaving hand signs. “Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!” Just like last time, Kiba’s pupils dilate into slits and his fingernails elongate. A calculating look in my eye, I wait as Kiba performs two more jutsu: Man Beast Clone followed quickly by Fang Over Fang.

Calmly, I stare down the barrel of the gun. Almost literally. Kiba and Akamaru-turned-Kiba spin at me at such an extreme rate that telling them apart becomes impossible. “Earth Style: Mud Wall,” I whisper shortly while quickly forming the necessary hand signs. A wall of chakra-filled earth rises between me and my opponents, who batter at it for a second before rebounding away. I kick it down (literally) to see the dynamic duo barreling towards me from my ten o’clock.

Pivoting to face them, I make the hands signs and call out, “Earth Style: Earth and Stone Dragon.” Using as little chakra as possible to purposely make it weak, I make the earth dragon charge headfirst at Kiba. Dog Boy blasts through it, causing it to crumble and a dust cloud to cover the battlefield. I use the Headhunter Jutsu to slip beneath the ground to hide from his view.

Vibrations echo through the earth as Kiba and Akamaru collide against all surfaces, including but not limited to trees, the boulder I slept on, and the earth itself. At some point they stop. I easily locate where they are though. Tunneling over to him, I grab Kiba’s leg, pulling him under while launching myself upwards. Standing in front of Dog Boy’s barely visible head, I smirk.  _ ‘This was easier than I thought it would be.’ _ Suddenly, he yips like a…. puppy.  Kiba’s head disappears in a puff of smoke, and when the cloud clears, I see Akamaru’s head instead.

Instantly going on the defensive, I am barely able to block the actual Kiba’s punch with my forearm. A powerful punch is thrown into my stomach, causing me to fly into a tree. Smoldering with irritation, I pull myself out of the dented tree and to my feet. A small glance backwards shows me that the tree is barely still standing. “Who’s got the handicap now?!” Kiba attempts to throw my words back in my face. With a wink, ‘I’ disappears in a puff of smoke that clears to reveal a log. “Substitution jutsu!” He exclaims, shocked that his attack did nothing to me.

I leap out of a tree near the brunette and fling a few kunai. Kiba barely manages to redirect them with a few of his own. Finishing off the handsigns, I call, “Earth Style: Rock Pillar Spears.” Spikes of earth thrust their way out of the ground and through Kiba, who disappears in a smoke cloud due to a substitution jutsu. I instantly locate him and fling a few kunai at him, thin and almost imperceptible strings attached to my weapons. Kiba dodges them, falling right in my trap. I tighten the strings, the kunai circling and tightening around my brunette opponent.

Suddenly, a sharp pain flickers through my ankle as several sharp teeth dig into my Achilles tendon. I glare downwards, Akamaru having bitten my ankle. “Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu,” I growl after making the hand signs. The ground bulges and morphs into a clone of me as I influence it with my chakra. The exact copy of me (minus the trench coat) grabs Akamaru by the stomach and pulls him off my ankle. I ignore the blood seeping out of the teeth marks and turn to Kiba. Who has escaped...? Crap.

I whirl around, kicking Kiba in the stomach as he rushes at me. “Oof!” He grunts, flying backwards. He slides backwards several meters before managing to stop his momentum. The sudden fatigue of using so many chakra-exhausting jutsu catches up to me, forcing me to take a knee. Lifting my head, I see Kiba on his knees as well. “Well, this is a draw.” I announce, signaling my clone to give Akamaru back to Kiba. Once the puppy is returned, I fall sideways, passing out immediately.

A last thought passes through my mind before I’m out of it completely.  _ ‘I’ll take Akamaru out for some food once I wake up.’ _

**~~~Kiba’s POV~~~**

“That… just happened,” I mumble to myself while holding Akamaru in my arms. “Tonra just took a nap… in the middle of the training field…  _ right  _ after our fight.” Akamaru whines, confused as well. “We sure got a strange girl on our team.”

Hinata rushes over to me, a worried look on her face. “Are you okay, Kiba?” My  _ sane _ female teammate inquires, worry coating her soft voice. “It looked like she was trying to kill you!”

Absentmindedly scratching Akamaru’s head, I respond, “It did feel sorta like she had it out for me, but I’m okay. It's thanks to Akamaru that I wasn't pulverized.”

“She wasn't trying to kill you,” Shino pipes up in his creepy way. “She was just being serious.”

I shudder. “I hope I'm never on the receiving end of that then.” Akamaru yips in agreement. Pulling myself to my feet, I stare at Tonra’s napping form.  _ ‘How can someone just… sleep?! It's like she has no worries or fear.’ _

Suddenly, the ravenette jumps to her feet, fully awake. She looks around, blinks twice, an announces, “Okay, Akamaru. Let's go get you something to eat.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Umm, Akamaru is  _ my _ dog.”

“You can come but I'm only buying Akamaru food, Kiba,” she responds carelessly. At this point, Akamaru looks extremely confused. “Good dogs deserve rewards.” Tonra states plainly while walking past me, grabbing my hood and dragging me along behind her.

Twisting, I shout indignantly, “Lemme go! Lemme go!” Actually listening to my demand, Tonra drops me flat on my back. “Oof!” I grunt, slightly winded.

My crazy teammate plucks Akamaru out of my grip. “Come here boy. I think I saw a barbeque restaurant yesterday.” Akamaru throws a look over Tonra’s shoulder, barking in askance for permission.

“Whatever,” I sigh. “If she wants to give you free food, then go ahead.” Tonra gives me what almost be considered a smile as she walks off with  _ my _ dog. “Crazy. That’s the only thing that can describe her.”

**~~~Tonra’s POV~~~**

Silently walking down the path back to town, I scratch behind Akamaru’s ear. “Ruff!” He yips. “Ruff ruff!”

“Hmmm, I don’t know if you’re a huge fan of barbecue, but hopefully this village has good meat. Sorry about kidnapping you back there,” I say while staring at the trees and the little creatures flitting through them. ‘ _ Hopefully Hinata can provide some sort of tutoring on my taijutsu skills. Kiba looks like the hard hitting kind, but the likeliness of him being able to teach  _ **_anyone_ ** _ is probably close to naught.’ _

A crawling feeling makes the hair stand up on the back of my neck and I freeze.  _ ‘I can’t sense anyone…’ _ My gaze focuses in on one particular tree, but nothing unusual sticks out.  _ ‘Probably somebody the Hokage has watching me to make sure that I’m not a threat to his village.’ _ “Ruff!” Akamaru barks, pulling my attention to him. The white puppy is pulling at the hem of my pant leg, though when he jumped out of my arms is lost on me.

“Okay, time for getting food,” I tell him, deciding to let him walk the rest of the way. We then commence our quest to food, and I throw one last hard look at the tree that was bugging me earlier.

**~~~**

“How does this sound?” I show Akamaru the menu. Currently he is sitting next to me after I calmly argued with one of the waiters why they should allow Akamaru to enter their restaurant even though it had a no-animals policy.

“Ruff!” The tiny white dog sounds, seemingly pleased at the thought of all the meat I was going to buy him.

Turning to the waitress standing patiently next to my booth, I give her the order. A short bow later, the lady is running off. The bell of the door rings, and I turn to see four people entering the restaurant.

It is a girl, two boys, and a man who is probably their sensei. All four of them are wearing ninja gear. The girl has a dark purple dress that is slit on the sides and her platinum blonde hair is flipped over one eye. One of the boys has spiky hair in a ponytail and a mesh shirt covered by a half shirt thingy. The other boy was of a…. chubbier breed wearing a white shirt, green jacket, and an underwear headband on his head. The man had a rugged hair style and a green chunin vest along with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

The small group walk past me, but the boy in a mesh shirt freezes when Akamaru barks. “Great, what’s Akamaru doing here with a complete stranger and no Kiba? This’ll be a drag,” the spiky haired kid mutters.

“Hello, my name is Tonra. I am the new genin,” I introduce myself.

A puzzled look crosses his face before the spiky haired boy realizes something. “Hey, you’re that girl Iruka had me fight. Such a drag,” He groans.

I suddenly realize that his teammates are standing off to the side, confused as to what is going on. “Here, sit. My meat will be here soon anyways and I have no qualms with sharing,” I offer the four ninjas.

The small group fills in the rest of the booth, the man having to bring up a chair on the end seeing how there isn't enough room for all of us. Shika-what’s-it sits next to me, the purple girl in front of me and the chubby boy next to her. The waitress serving my table comes over with a couple platters of meat balanced precariously on her thin arms.

“Here you go!” She says cheerfully while laying my food on the table. “Enjoy your meal!”

Setting the raw meat on the grill, I turn to my present company. “So, what are your names?” I inquire, trying not to sound bored as I watch the pork chops sizzle.

“My name is Sarutobi Asuma and these are my students, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji.” He points to each person in turn and I sweatdrop.  _ ‘How the fish am I supposed to remember their names? First I have to remember Hinata, Kiba, Shiro, and Kureki and now I have to memorize their names too?! Kami help me.’ _

Watching the cooking flesh on the grill, I spot one that is done and snatch it before Chubby can get it. A pout crosses his features as I put the plate with the meat down in front of Akamaru. “I promised Akamaru food, so he gets the first one,” I tell Chubby Mc. Whatever-His-Name-Is.

With my chopsticks at the ready, I grab another small steak for myself and the other girl gasps. I look at her with a questioning look. “You actually eat meat?! Girls are supposed to be thin and go on diets to stay that way!” She elaborates, shocked at my food choice.

Shrugging I reply, “Who care? It’s not like I actually take other people’s opinions into consideration. Meat tastes good so I eat it.” The horrified look on her face stays as I toss the rather large hunk into my mouth whole.

“Yes!” Chubby cheers. “Finally a normal girl!” I deadpan at this. _ ‘Are all of Konoha’s genin this idiotic?’  _ “Wanna have an eating contest?” His face is bright with excitement and the green genin looks raring to go.

“No.” I turn him down shortly. “Not interested in the slightest.” He wilts slightly before resuming to stuffing his face. Shrugging this off, I give Akamaru some more meat, absentmindedly noticing that the spiky ponytail boy is sleeping.  _ ‘I think his name is Shara or something like that.’ _

**~~~Asuma’s POV~~~**

‘ _ This one sure is unique. Poor Kurenai, having to deal with this strange girl on only her first year of being a sensei.’  _ Watching the raven-haired girl, I notice her posture is stiffer than my students, like she is at a formal dinner or something. “What do you think of Konoha so far?” I ask casually.

She shortly replies, “It is peaceful.”  _ ‘That’s no answer.’ _ Looking at my students, Shikamaru is sleeping, Ino is irritated, and Choji seems a bit despondent despite inhaling whatever meat Tonra hadn’t snatched away from him. _ ‘Jeez, not even five minutes and I can tell this is awkward for them.’ _

“Well, I was planning on taking them out for training so it’s probably best we get going,” I say, trying to save my students from this social situation.

“Okay,” Tonra shrugs uncaringly. “Don’t die.” I sweatdrop at this thinking how her final comment was unnecessary. Standing, I return the chair I borrowed to its original place, Ino and Choji ready to go. Shikamaru on the other hand, was still asleep. A thoughtful look crosses Tonra’s face and she shoves my lazy student out of the booth and onto the floor.

Shikamaru, now on the ground, is wide awake. “What was that for?” He crankily demands.

“You were asleep and Awesome-A said it is time for you to go,” Tonra explains as if that answers everything. “Goodbye.” And with that, the strange genin returns to steadily giving Akamaru the still-cooking meat without giving us a second glance.

“Such a drag,” my Nara student moans, picking himself slowly off the floor. Rolling his shoulders, Shikamaru turns to Tonra.

Walking away, I call over my shoulder, “C’mon guys. Time to train.” Ino runs up behind me, Choji and Shikamaru following at a slower pace to talk quietly with each other. _ ‘I wonder what Kakashi’s genin will think of her. Though now that I think about it, Uchiha probably won’t care about her in the slightest.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 2! Comments, questions, and likes are all appreciated! ^u^  
> (Edited 9/1/2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand voila! Chapter 1 is here! Comments are appreciated ^u^  
> (Edited 9/1/2017)


End file.
